Breathless
by aria.downey
Summary: Giada DeAngeli is a transfer student from Italy and catches the eye of a particular professor.


Disclaimer: Canon characters are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. The original character in the story is the sole property of myself. I will be disregarding certain facts of the battle in J.K. Rowlings novels.

Chapter 1

It was the first day that Giada DeAngeli would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish her seventh and final year of schooling. Not too happy about the fact, she had come along grudgingly. As she arrived at the castle, she felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of joining two months after the beginning of the school year.

The castle was beautiful as she entered the big oak doors into the foyer. Professor McGonagall was waiting right outside the doors of the Great Hall to welcome her. "Miss DeAngeli, Welcome! If you'll please follow me, we have to get you sorted into a house." The professor led her up the Grand staircase and down a few halls until they reached a gargoyle statue. "Lemon Truffle." At McGonagalls' comand the statue leapt aside to reveal a spiral staircase. "Come on, dear." Giada followed the Professor up the stairs and into the Headmaster's office.

It was absolutely stunning with all the trinkets around. She took in the whole room before even noticing the aged wizard behind the desk. "Aah, Miss DeAngeli, wonderful to finally have you." spoke Professor Dumbledore in his easy tone. "Now to get down to business, if you would please have a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Giada nervously walked up and sat down. "This, Miss DeAngeli, is the Sorting Hat. I will place it atop your head and it will inform us as to which of our four school houses you will be placed. The four houses are as follows: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin." With those final words Professor Dumbledore gently placed the sorting hat on Giada's head and stepped back. It seemed as though it took forever for the hat to speak its decision, but it finally spoke. " Hhhm, it seems as though you have an immense amount of courage in you. I think..GRYFFINDOR!" Since Giada had no knowledge of anything having to do with the houses, she didn't know whether that was a decision to be happy about. "Congratulations Miss DeAngeli. Gryffindor is a wonderful house to be in. Now, let us hurry before we are late for dinner."

Giada walked the hallways back down to the Great Hall with the two professors, grateful there were no students in the halls yet. They entered the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall showed her to the Gryffindor table. Giada took her seat just as everyone began to arrive. All of the students were so caught up in their own conversations that for a few moments none of them noticed her sitting there. Everyone took their seats and she began to introduce herself. "Well hello there. You're the new girl right?" It was a girl across from her who spoke first. "Yes, I just transferred from Italy. My name is Giada DeAngeli." " Well I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley," she pointed to the red haired boy next to herself, "and that's Harry Potter." pointing to the boy sitting next to Giada. She said Hi to them all and they began chatting about how it was in Italy and catching Giada up on all the "drama" of Hogwarts.

All throughout dinner Giada was so caught up in the conversations at her table, that she never even so much as glanced at the staff table. If she had she would have noticed one professor in particular who had without a doubt noticed her.

Professor Severus Snape watched the new student, Gryffindor of course, as she chatted with who else but the "Golden Trio." He caught himself actually staring at the girl. He found her to be extremely beautiful with her chocolate brown hair flowing to the middle of her back & from what he could see of her, curves that no seventh year student he had ever seen possess. Her skin looked so smooth with its olive complexion and he could imagine himself running his hands along her. "For Merlin's sake Severus, she is a student. Calm yourself" he silently chastised himself. But as much as he tried not to, he still caught himself glancing in her direction throughout the night and welcomed the end of dinner when he could finally retreat to his rooms.

When dinner was over, Giada walked with Hermione, Harry and Ron up to Gryffindor's common room where she could finally relax and prepare herself for the next day of when her classes would start. She had received her schedule after she had been sorted and now that her and Hermione were in the girls dormitory they compared their classes. Giada was ecstatic to find that they had all the same classes. "Whoo.." Giada breathed a sigh of relief. "At least I'll have someone to help me along through the day!"

That night Giada had some trouble sleeping. When her alarm went off she got up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for her classes. She blew dry her hair and applied some eyeliner and mascara before putting on her school skirt which came above her knee, due to her 5'10'' frame, her crisp white button down shirt and Gryffindor tie. She left the shirt untucked and the tie a bit loose since she would also have on her robes. After she was ready she grabbed her bag and went with Hermione through the portrait entry out of the common room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Most of the students were already there as Giada and Hermione made their way to the table to sit next to Harry and Ron.

Breakfast was over shortly after they had arrived so the girls made their way down to the dungeons for their first class of the day. Double potions. Once in the class they took their seats and chatted for a bit while they waited for the professor to arrive. "Professor Snape is without a doubt the most hated professor in this school." Hermione stated. "Oh come on Hermione, he can't possibly be that bad" " You'll see."

Within five minutes of them arriving in the classroom the doors swung open and in came a man with black robes billowing behind him. He had shoulder length black hair and equally black eyes that immediately landed on Giada. His stare sent shivers down her spine but not in a way that she was scared. No, this was something different. There was something about this man that intrigued her and she knew she wanted to know more about him. He turned to the board and began writing the ingredients and directions for the potion they would be brewing that day.  
>He watched her through his lashes as he sat at his desk. When she came up to get her supplies he saw the beautiful sway of her hips as she walked. The wonderful way she flicked her hair over her shoulder as she leaned over her potion to stir it. This woman was affecting him in a way that none had in a long time. As the class came to an end and the students began to bring their potions up to him he felt himself getting more nervous the closer she got to his desk. When she handed her potion over to him his fingers grazed hers and he felt his entire body break out in Goosebumps. He was glad in a way when she left the classroom but also a bit upset. He made his way back to his office and quickly poured himself a shot of firewhiskey. He was hoping to get this girl, no woman, she was most definitely a woman, off of his mind. Unfortunately this was to no avail.<p>

For the rest of the day, Giada went to the rest of her classes but found she could not focus on any of them. Her mind was still back in the potions classroom and on this new man that was making her body react in such a way that was frightening her a bit. Now she had been in a serious relationship back home so she was no stranger to being intimate with someone but there was something different about this. As much as she tried she just couldn't get him off her mind. Later that night back in the common room, Giada sat with Hermione, Ron and Harry as they discussed the next meeting for the Order. "Uum, guys what's this Order you keep talking about?" Giada asked. Harry replied first. "It's a group of people who are against Voldemort." "Ron's mum and dad, Harry's Godfather and a few of the teachers here are involved." Hermione said. "The next meeting is over Christmas vacation so we'll be going back to our Headquarters at Grimmauld Place." "Well Anything that's against You-Know-Who count me in." Giada said with all sincerity. "Great!" Harry said. "I'll let Sirius know we'll be having one more guest."

The next month went by without much excitement and before she realized it she was packing for her stay at Grimmauld place. As they all boarded the Hogwarts Express to go to Ron's house Giada gave a glance back at the castle and wondered what Professor Snape would be doing for the holidays. Would he be spending them with friends or family or would he be alone in the castle for Christmas? She took her seat next to Hermione and Ginny on the train and settled in for the long ride. They all joked and laughed the whole way back to Ron's house and when they eventually arrived at Grimmauld place, Giada was nervous to meet everyone in The Order. She was introduced to Sirius Black who was Harry's Godfather, Molly and Arthur Weasley, who were Ron's parents, Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers who Giada could tell right off the bat were big time jokesters. After dinner, the lot got their trunks upstairs and in their rooms and began to settle in. Giada would be sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny which she could tell would be more than a little cramped

Once she had everything unpacked she grabbed her towel and bag of shower things and made her way to the bathroom. She took a nice long hot shower which helped her relax. When she was done she dried off and wrapped her towel around her before grabbing her things and heading back to her room. The halls were dimly lit and silent since everyone was in bed for the night. As she rounded the last corner before her rooms she bumped into someone and almost fell to the floor. Thankfully the person grabbed her arms to steady her. She looked up and right into the eyes of Professor Snape. "Oooh Professor I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you" She completely forgot she was in nothing but a rather short towel until she saw his eyes glance up and down her body. She could feel her nipples begin to press against the towel. "Miss DeAngeli, I didn't know you would be here for the holidays." She felt her breathe catch in her throat at the sound of his deep silky voice. "I can say the same for you sir." They stood there for a brief moment looking at each other before Giada spoke. "I uh, really should be getting back to my room." She shivered as a drop of water ran down from her hair and down her chest. "Yes, you must be quite cold. After all you're only in a towel." He grinned at her and she could feel her nipples becoming even harder. Severus stepped to the side to allow her to pass knowing there wasn't enough room for her to pass without making contact with him. As Giada turned to pass him, her front brushed against his. She felt how hard his body was. She could tell he had a tight and toned body beneath all those robes and that fact simply aroused her more then she already was. She didn't look back once she passed but could feel his eyes on her.

The next morning at breakfast she found herself across from Severus at the table and caught herself occasionally and covertly looking up at him. Once when she looked up at him she was surprised to see him looking back. She quickly blushed and looked away and could of swore she heard a small chuckle come from Snape. Thankful when breakfast was over, she made her way back up to her room with Hermione and Ginny. "So was it just me or did you see how much Snape was staring at Giada?" Ginny asked Hermione. "What?" Giada said. "Oh no I saw." Hermione chuckled to Ginny. "Oh guys come on be serious." "Oh trust me we are" said Ginny. "and you know I personally find Snape to be very attractive despite what anyone else may think." Hermione nodded her agreement. "But it's more of a dark and dangerous sexiness then actual good looks." Ginny added. "Are you guys serious or are you fucking with me?" Giada laughed as she said this. "No honey, we're dead serious" said Hermione. "And you were definitely staring at him." Ginny smiled at Giada with her last statement. "Ok so what if he was staring at me?" Giada asked. "So? So go for him." Hermione said. "And we want all the details." Ginny said as they all burst into laughter.

A few days past as Giada contemplated what Hermione and Ginny had said. "Its true he was looking at me." She said to herself. "And the other night in the hallway, he knew that I would have to touch him when I passed." She sighed and made her way to the basement kitchen for dinner. She was surprised when she didn't she Snape there. When she took her seat next to Hermione she leaned in and asked where he was. Hermione leaned in and whispered back, "He had to go to a Death Eater meeting." "WHAT!" Giada yelled forgetting where she was. "ooh sorry!" she said when everyone turned to her. Once everyone resumed what they were doing Giada quickly turned back to Hermione. " Snapes a Death Eater?" "He's a double spy Gi." "A double spy?" "Yea he was really once an actual Death Eater but after Harry's parents were killed he came to Dumbledore for help and has been a spy for our side ever since." "Wow." Giada didn't know what to think. She couldn't believe Snape was out there right now with Voldemort. What if he was hurt, or worse killed! All day long she couldn't get him off her mind. It wasn't until later that night after everyone was in bed and she was heading there herself that she again bumped into Severus. This time she found herself pinned to the wall by his body and her hands held above her head by his strong hands. "Professor!" she hissed "Miss DeAngeli, I'm sorry. I'm still a bit on edge." He apologized but never let her hands go nor backed his body away from hers. Instead he stared down at her and for the first time noticed her eyes were turquoise blue. "You have gorgeous eyes." "Uh thank you sir." Giada stared up into his eyes and relished in his body this close to hers. In that moment she had made her decision. "Professor.." she licked her lips, "kiss me." She was surprised when he didn't reply but instead crushed his lips to hers. He continued to hold her hands above her head as their kiss deepened and became more passionate. When he did finally release them she wrapped them around his neck and his hand found his way down her sides to her hips. He grabbed her thigh and pulled it up to his side as he ran his hand up under her long peasant skirt to caress her bare thigh. She moaned slightly into his mouth as his hand found her ass covered in lacy boyshorts. She moved her leg from his side to wrap around his back and pulled his groin closer to her. It was his turn to moan. The deep growling sound made her shiver in ecstasy. Things were getting very steamy when they heard a door open and footsteps coming their way. They quickly broke apart and adjusted themselves before giving one last quick kiss & heading their separate ways. Giada passed Fred on her way back to her rooms and was quite glad he didn't catch them. Once she was back in her room she changed and got in bed and fell asleep to the smell of Severus on her skin.

"I can't believe you made out with Snape in the hallway!" said Ginny the next morning when Giada told them about her late night encounter. "It's so exciting!" replied Hermione. "Oh it sure was. I honestly think if it weren't for Fred we probably would've shagged right there against the wall!" The girls chuckled at Giada's statement and made their way down for breakfast before heading out for the day. Things were a little awkward with Severus sitting across from her with everyone else there. All she could think of were his lips on hers, his hands on her thigh & ass. She had to have him and she had to have him now!

Under the table she found his leg with her foot. His eyes immediately found hers. Her foot went a bit higher before she pointed with her eyes to the door out of the basement kitchen and up to the first level. She didn't wait for his response before excusing herself from the table and making her way up the stairs. A few minutes later Severus emerged from the basement and grabbed her hand to lead her upstairs to his room. Once inside he locked the door and set a silencing charm on the room. He did all of this so quickly that Giada barely had time to register it. He again pinned her against the wall, one hand on her hip the other holding her head as he kissed her with so much fervent passion. She reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt, thankful he hadn't put on his robes yet and was just in black trousers and his white button up shirt. She pushed it over his shoulders and ran her hand down his back as the shirt fell to the floor. Severus pulled away from the kiss only long enough to pull her shirt over her head. Grabbing both of her thighs Severus lifted Giada off the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked the short distance to the bed and lowered her down onto it with himself on top of her. Their kissing continued for a few moments until Severus rose off the bed to remove their jeans. Giada lay on Severus' bed in her white lacy bra and knickers which made her skin look even more tan, belly rising and falling fast with her growing excitement, her chocolate hair fanned out around her and her blue eyes heavy with lust. Severus had never seen anything more beautiful. He pulled her up to sit as he knelt down. His hands reached behind her to unclasp her bra before pushing her back down with his body. He could feel her nipples against his chest and if it were at all possible felt himself get harder then he already was. As they kissed his hands ran over her breast, down her side to push her knickers down and off. Giada slid his down with her feet. Severus rested his forearm on either side of Giada's head and looked down into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He whispered to her. "I need you, take me now!" She breathlessly told him. With Giada's legs bent up at his sides, Severus reached down to position himself. He looked back up at her and watched her face as he gently pushed himself inside of her. Giada arched herself into Severus and slightly dug her nails into his back. After a few slow thrusts to stretch her to him, Severus began to pick up his speed. Not worrying about noise since he had placed the silencing charm on the room Giada moaned loudly as Severus leaned up to look down at her body and began to thrust into her as hard as he could. He loved the way her breasts bounced everytime he filled her, the way she arched her back in pleasure. Severus grabbed her hips and kept going. "Oh Severus!" "Say my name honey" "Severus, I'm coming, don't stop!" He pounded into her so hard he thought the headboard may actually dent the wall. She grabbed at the sheets and moaned his name as she came. With a few more hard thrusts Severus screamed out Giada's name and let himself go. He collapsed on top of her. Both sweaty and breathing heavy they clung to each other. After Severus caught his breathe he rolled next to her on the bed and closed his eyes. Giada turned to look at him and couldn't believe it. She had just slept with her Potions Master and thoroughly enjoyed herself. She smiled at the thought before kissing his chest and getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm going shopping with Hermione & Ginny and if I don't hurry they'll wonder were I've gone." She replied. She got dressed and turned to the mirror to fix her hair when Severus came up behind her in his boxers. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck. "I loved it when you screamed my name as you came." Giada blushed. Severus put his forefinger under her chin and turned her around. "You are Gorgeous." He stared down into her eyes and realized he had to have her. He didn't care who may disagree with it but he would have her as his own.

Later that day, Giada sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with the girls. "So, what happened?" asked Ginny. "You both left Gi, so come on." Hermione said. "Was it good?" The girls all laughed. "Good, Great, Amazing!" Giada answered the girls question with excitement. "I can't believe it! You & Snape!" said Hermione. "I know, I know."

The girls continued their shopping before heading back to Grimmauld Place. Giada was suprised to find Severus wasn't there. "Where is Professor Snape?" She asked Mrs. Weasley. "Oh he had to go back to Hogwarts dear. Is everything ok?" "I uh, Just had a quick question for him about an assignment. Will he be back for Christmas?" "He may be." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Would you mind setting the table for dinner?" "Sure" With a quick flick of her wand the dishes & flatwear zoomed across the kitchen and onto the table.

After dinner she took a shower and went to lie down. She hadn't seen Severus since their "moment" earlier and wondered why he didn't mention having to go back to Hogwarts. "Maybe it was a sudden decision." she thought. "Oh Giada, stop worrying." She was thankful that Hermione and Ginny were still downstairs because the room was nice and quiet and she drifted right off to sleep.

A few days passed and there was still no sign of Severus. Chritmas was in a few days and Giada was beginning to wonder if she would se him again before they returned to school. "So have you heard from Snape?"Hermione asked at lunch. "Nope." "I wonder what happened." "I haven't the faintest idea." Giada didnt like the way this man was making her feel. She played with her food & hardly ate because her mind was on him and whether he was ok. It all seemed so sudden. The way they ended up sleeping together, the way he was making her feel, which scared the shit out of her, and now he had left without any notice or anyone knowing why.

Before she knew it, Christmas Eve was upon them. Everyone was gathered downstairs in the kitchen getting ready for they're big dinner when Severus burst through the door. "Aah Severus old pal!" Said Sirius, much to Severus' displeasure. It was very obvious to everyone that Severus did not feel quite the same way as Sirius. "Severus dear, please, take a seat." said Arthur. "Your just in time for dinner." His eyes landed on Giada as he crossed the room to the table. He took his seat across from her and couldnt help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail which hung down her back. She had on a pair of dark jeans with a few nicely placed rips that showed off her knees and a small portion of her smooth thighs, and a deep v-neck white long sleeve shirt. A long necklace hung around her neck and dissaeared beneath her shirt. He could feel himself getting hard under the table at just the sight of her. When she looked up at him he found himself lost in her big blue eyes. He went back to when they were together in his room and she was beneath him, arching and grabbing. Oh boy, he would be stuck sitting at this table for a while at the rate he was going. What was this woman doing to him? "So Severus, have you anything new for us?" asked Sirius. "Well, it seems as though Voldemort is planning something big but he won't share with any of his followers." The group discussed what the plan could possibly be and what comebacks they would be planning for the rest of the night. After dinner was done and everything was cleaned up Giada decided to go to call it a night. She said her goodnights to everyone and headed upstairs. Once in her room she got changed and in bed. As much as she had wanted to stay up with Severus, she just couldn't keep her eyes open. Tomorrow was Christmas and she had a suprise for him.


End file.
